


The Winner

by phandomoftheowl



Series: Eagle [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a practice game against Kaijo, Izuki makes a joke all of Kaijo regulars know. The reason? Moriyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Winter Cup but before Moriyama and the other third years graduate. (I am terrible with puns, but so is Izuki, so I guess that fits?)
> 
> Second in the series.

They’re ahead by only four points. Over on the right side of the court is Kuroko, but he’s blocked by Kasamatsu and Kise is sticking really close to Kiyoshi. Maybe if he -- no, dammit, Moriyama’s behind him. How did he forget the smug bastard was right there. His only option is... Izuki passes to Hyuuga and watches as his shot flies perfectly into the hoop. This may be just a friendly match for the graduating seniors of Kaijo, but Izuki has no intention of taking it lightly. He has a very important bet riding on the outcome of this match. 

“Nice shot, Hyuuga.” He gives his captain a thumbs up and a wink. “Say, I’d love to get --”

“--a pointer of three from you.” Hyuuga’s reprimand is drowned out as four other people finish in unison before Izuki even has the chance.

“Eh?!” Izuki stares at the resigned looking Kaijou team. “How did you know what I was going to say?”

Kasamatsu-san glares over Izuki’s shoulder at Moriyama and it tells Izuki all he has to know.

“Moriyama-senpai never stops talking about your horrible jokes, Izuki-san,” Kise informs him cheerfully. 

Moriyama is quick to defend. “Oi, Kise! They’re not horrible. They’re...they’re...poetic in a dramatic, unrefined way.” Izuki blushes a bright red as his boyfriend gets a glazed look in his eyes. 

“There he goes again.” Kobori rolls his eyes. 

“Oi! Get back to the fucking game or I’ll sub you both out!” Kasamatsu yells from the other side of the court.

Riko jumps in with a, “You can’t sub out members from the other team!”

“I can if they’re two lovestruck idiots!”

“That’s not in the rules!”

Moriyama waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “We could sub ourselves out and go home,” he says so quietly that only Izuki can hear him. 

Izuki gives him a challenging smirk. “We have a bet, remember? And I intend to win.”

Moriyama returns his heated expression. “It’s on then.”

“Like heat on a stove,” Izuki retorts. 

“Ah, Kise’s right, they’re a bit horrible at times, Shun.” Moriyama scratches the back of his neck and gives him an awkward smile. 

“Shut up.” He thinks of his bed and what he intends to do on it if Seirin wins the game. He turns to Hyuuga, Riko, and Kasamatsu arguing by the scoreboard. “Let’s play!”


End file.
